<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>big forks and ten-feet-tall sandcastles by blurring_the_lines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780421">big forks and ten-feet-tall sandcastles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines'>blurring_the_lines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>𝕔𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>698 words, ALL OF IT, F/M, I don't know how to tag this, cred to them, heavily inspired by a fren of mine on tumblr, how sally and poseidon met, it's just a short drabble i didn't come up with hardly any of it it was all flumadiddle, now featuring poseidon's trident as "big fork", short and sweet, thank you, they're on ao3 too CaffeinatedFlumadiddle they're super awesome you should check em out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poseidon has always loved Montauk. Go figure, the God of the sea loved the beach, but he didn’t just love the water there, he also loved the salty smell that the wind carried, and the feeling of the hot sand underfoot. Oh, and the people. They were always interesting.</p><p>or, that one time poseidon and sally met. <em>all of it<em> is CaffeinatedFlumadiddle's idea, check 'em out</em></em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sally Jackson/Poseidon (Percy Jackson)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>𝕔𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟 [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>big forks and ten-feet-tall sandcastles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle/gifts">CaffeinatedFlumadiddle</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyfangirl811/gifts">mikeyfangirl811</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heyyy i didn't come up with any of this, it was all @CaffeinatedFlumadiddle on ao3, @CaffeinatedFlumadiddlebutPJO on tumblr. please check em out :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Poseidon has always loved Montauk. Go figure, the God of the sea loved the beach, but he didn’t just love the water there, he also loved the salty smell that the wind carried, and the feeling of the hot sand underfoot. Oh, and the people. They were always interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like the group of girls who always screamed and ran each time a wave washed ashore, or the man who stayed reading under his umbrella, or the woman who was currently approaching him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Full disclaimer, Poseidon was on a boycott. A girl boycott. He didn’t want to take chances, since he, Zeus, and Hades were no longer supposed to have children, but the person in front of him was </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had dark, curly hair that was hastily pulled back into a pun, and her kaleidoscope eyes glinted in the sun, contrasting her dark skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled as she approached, “Hello.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She planted her feet in front of him, giving him a smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yes, hi. I have a bit of a weird, sort of random question for you,” She spoke with a small lilt of an accent that Poseidon had never heard before- perhaps a mix of American, British, and Cuban. He raised an eyebrow at her, “Can I use your, erm, giant fork, you got there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh- what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gestured next to him, “Y’know, that giant fork. I dunno what else to call it, really, but it’s the  only one around...anywhere,” She said, then added as an afterthought, “Where do you get one of those, anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon stared at her, “You can see this?” He asked, stamping his trident once on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman snorted, “Well, it doesn’t particularly look like your trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hide</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, and if you are then I apologize for pointing it out,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon blinked. It was clear she could see it, which either meant she could see through the mist, which was rare, or she was a demigod, which, given the fact that they almost never lived that long and she didn’t have the aura they pertain, he’d bet it was the former.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, right,” he finally said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned at him, “Are you okay? You look kinda...out of it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon tapped his nose twice before pointing at her, “Ah, yes. I-uh didn’t get your name,” He lied. Well, technically it wasn’t a lie, but that wasn’t exactly what he was thinking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Right!” She stuck out her hand and her eyes shone mischievously as if she knew something he didn’t, “Sally Jackson,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grasped it, hesitating. normally, he would’ve made up a name that was more, for lack of a better term, </span>
  <em>
    <span>modern</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but she already saw his trident, so he figured what the heck, “Poseidon,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyebrows shot up, “Huh. Interesting,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon wasn’t sure whether or not that was a good thing, but he rolled with it, “Now, what were you saying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face lit up, “Oh! Yeah! Can I use your big fork?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right. His “big fork”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gestured behind her, to a kid playing in the sand, next to a bored-looking teenager, who seemed to want to be anywhere other than Montauk, “That kid? Yeah, well, she’s trying to make the biggest sandcastle ever, but the punk over there said a ten-foot-tall sandcastle was </span>
  <em>
    <span>impossible</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” She rolled her eyes and Poseidon had to remind himself to focus, “Which, obviously, means I have to prove him wrong, so I’m helping gather supplies, and that oversized dishware looks like it could be very useful,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- is that your kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” She frowned, “Oh, goodness, no, I don’t know them, but it doesn’t matter, it’s the principle of the matter. He evidently doesn’t understand how he’s wrong, so the only way to prove it is by showing him because I’m too nice to tell him to fuck off to his face,” Welp, there goes the boycott. “So, I need your help,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course, he agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, as he sat in the sand, watching Sally Jackson carefully build a ten-foot-tall sandcastle with a kid she didn’t know, sending glares to some punk she </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t know, Poseidon knew he was screwed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>